


Chasing Sunlight

by Shizuku749



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy Era, Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kindness, Naruto deserves the world okay, Power of Words, Shikamaru Nara is a Good Friend, Soulmate AU elements, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, but not actually a Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuku749/pseuds/Shizuku749
Summary: AU. In their world, the words people think about you appear on your skin. Naruto knows that better than most. But when he finds other kids who are bullied like him, he can't help but want to heal. He shows them compassion he never got in the form of good, encouraging words to chase away the bad ones. He just never expects them to trace it back to him and return his kindness tenfold.
Relationships: Konoha 11 & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 56
Kudos: 148





	1. Choji

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722576) by [Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21/pseuds/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first and foremost, as said in the dedication, this fic was inspired by an _incredible_ Ninjago fic I read called **"Kind" by Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21 on AO3**! It uses the same concept, which is by **ILLUMINOSITY on Tumblr** , and I've read it and the [OG concept post](https://illuminosity.tumblr.com/post/143407074249/concept-every-word-thats-thought-about-you) ten thousand times and still continue to read! I got permission from ILLUMINOSITY to use their work as a basis provided I give credit and link back to the original post, so _woo_! Thanks _so much_ , you two! You're the best! Seriously, guys, I _tear up_ every time I reread/think of the fic or that concept post!
> 
> Welcome to what I call my **Inkstains AU** ('cause it sounds cool, but also, you know, they use ink brushes in canon)! This is one of my six (so far, lol) Naruto side projects while I work on my main Naruto AU, [Surface Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937148/chapters/57564262)! I've been working on this for a little over a month now, have almost all the chapters (of varying lengths) mostly done, just gotta finish a few more members of the Konoha 11! Almost all of them will get individual chapters, but two (Ino-Sakura and Lee-Tenten) will be combined for convenience's sake (and because they're so close and always together anyway that it just makes sense). Even though _Surface Breaker_ is my priority at the moment, I am very passionate about this project, too, so don't worry, I won't just let this sit! lol.
> 
> This takes place during the kids' Ninja Academy days, so Naruto and most of the Konoha 11 are around 10-11 here, whereas Neji, Lee, and Tenten are closer to graduating at 11-12.
> 
>  **Important Notes about this AU** : **The Uchiha Massacre _does not_ happen**, but Sasuke still doesn't become friends with the Konoha 11 in this fic. He's too focused on being as good as Itachi, so he doesn't concern himself with the others. Also, **Neji's Dad doesn't die in this fic** , so Neji himself is much better adjusted, so he and Hinata are close (though her Dad is still a jerk).
> 
> I hope you guys have just as much fun with this as I am!

There have always been words written on people's skin, what others think about them painting their flesh like an open canvas, free reign. They fade after a few days, replaced by others, but some, depending on how strongly the thinker feels, stay longer. He's still not quite sure how the timing of it all works exactly.

Naruto's noticed it since he was a little kid, always wondered what they were and how they got there, and Teuchi, the kind old man at the ramen stand, is the one who finally explains it to him. He'd already guessed that that was why he had all these words written on him, the rest of the villagers, too, but he didn't know for sure. Of course, how anyone could _not_ notice something like words appearing on their skin as if written with one of the fancy ink brushes the adults and older kids use, he doesn't know.

It's all really interesting, in his opinion – at least, that's how he feels at first. Until he gets a little older and learns to read, learns what all the mean, awful, _hateful_ things on his body say. He's sad and hurt and devastated, not understanding _why_ , what he'd done to make them all hate him so much besides _exist_. He cries for hours, so much and so hard that he makes himself sick and eventually cries himself to sleep, the cycle repeating for days. He wishes he could unsee them, _unread_ them, wipe them from his memory entirely. He wishes...he wishes a lot of things. The words hurt so much more than all the glares and name-calling and beatings combined. Every one is like a knife to his heart.

It isn't long after that that he starts pranking the villagers. Not because their words on his skin are fading one by one, faster and faster, and he's terrified of being forgotten, of being even more alone than he already is, of being _no one_ to them—though that _is_ part of it. He starts doing it because...at least this way, he has a _reason_ he can name for why they hate him.

Because otherwise...he doesn't _have_ one, and somehow, that's so much worse.

The thoughts littering his skin— _monster_ , _trash_ , _demon_ , _unclean_ , _murderer_ , _just_ _die_ _already_ , and so many more—have never offered any clues (at least none that make sense), and every time he tried to ask someone when he was younger, they'd ignore him, glare at him, whisper about him, or punish him somehow (usually physically, though he's gotten better at evading as he's grown, and he's even faster than some of the adult ninja now!), so he's long stopped trying. He hates how they look at him especially. It's usually while they're doing that that the worst words come, he's found. He just...wants to get their attention off of whatever they hate about him so much by...well, giving them something _else_ about him to hate, something he can control, something he can _put a name to_ for once.

For the _first_ time, really.

Honestly? Even for all the harsh beatings and rude whispers and scornful looks he gets, for all the awful words blanketing his skin like soot, he'll still take it all if it means he's not forgotten, not completely ignored, that his existence is _acknowledged_.

But one thing Naruto never knew?

How different – _good_ – it would feel to put something nice on someone _else's_ skin.

It's not really something he ever considered before. He just always assumed it didn't work for him, since the words he's thought a thousand times about the villagers – _smelly_ , _ugly_ , _mean, rude, unfair, horrible, bastards,_ _ **shut up**_ _,_ _ **stop looking at me like that**_ _,_ _ **I hate you**_ \- never seem to appear on their skin. (Little does he know, they do, just where no one else will see. While getting in or out of the bath or changing clothes, they see the dark words over their hearts, as if karma itself is telling them _just_ how much they're fucking up.)

But this time, it _does_ work, and...Naruto isn't sure how to feel about it.

It happens after school one day, when Naruto's trying to hurry out of class so he misses the older boys who like to chase him home (and beat him up if they catch him).

But he pauses in his rush out the giant Academy doors when he sees Choji Akimichi, a kind, soft-spoken boy who loves to eat, being harassed by some of the other kids in their class. Those other boys are nothing of note, all average or worse students at best, but they act like they're all that, and it pisses Naruto off.

But right now, what's really making him mad is how they're treating _Choji_.

"Hey, fatty, why don't you come down to the river with us?"

"No way, Kenta, he can't do that! If _he_ jumps in, the whole thing'll be bone dry!"

"Yeah! Plus, he'd just sink like a stone anyway! He probably can't even swim 'cause he's so fat and useless!"

They laugh and smirk and poke fun, but not in a friendly way. Choji keeps his eyes on the ground, curling his books and signature snacks to his chest, and Naruto can tell by the crinkle of his lips and the shine to his eyes that he's barely holding back tears. His knuckles are white as he curls his fists in his schoolbooks, and Naruto can clearly see the way the giant tomes give way underneath his fingers, hear the covers begging for release as his knuckles crack.

Like a switch has flipped inside, Naruto just stares at him as intently as he can, empathetic tears swimming in his eyes, and thinks, _Choji's strong as hell, strong as hell, strong as hell!_

He must think that for a solid half-minute or so, not even realizing how much time has passed, before there's a sudden shout. Snapping out of it, Naruto tunes back in, and he's surprised and kind of creeped out to find all the boys have been frozen where they stand. For a moment, Naruto's frozen himself. Does—is this an enemy attack or something?!

But then, a black shadow slips from the boys' back to its source – Shikamaru Nara, Choji's best friend, a tiny bit older than Naruto – and the blond relaxes.

He's seen that jutsu once or twice before, only in demonstrations of the Leaf village clans' signature jutsu, but it's still somehow comforting to know it's a _friendly_ attack. He'll take that any day. Plus, it's Shikamaru, someone who's...confusing to Naruto, but that's only because he doesn't pick on Naruto like the others. Then again, Choji doesn't either, so maybe it's a thing with them. He's never really been sure.

He watches as Shikamaru comes closer, an angry scowl on his face. "You guys better scram like the sissies you are before I do _worse_ than just paralyze you. And since you're such a drag, that's not a threat, it's a _promise_."

These kids might be dumb, but they're not _stupid_. They know that pissing off Shikamaru enough to actually _motivate_ him will be the last thing they ever do. Scared shitless, they scramble to get away as he takes a step closer, zooming out the front gate like their lives depend on it (and for all they know, they _do_ ).

Naruto releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, shoulders sagging with relief, and he sticks around to make sure Choji will be okay. Shikamaru throws his arm around Choji's shoulders the second he's close enough, offering him a tissue and a snack in the same hand, and Choji snort-laughs in delight at that and something he says in tandem.

It makes Naruto smile (and promptly squash the 'I wish I had a friend like that' that springs up in his heart like an invasive weed), the tears he forgot were there smarting in his eyes, and it's only then that he remembers the older kids. _Shit_! He'll never make it home without being spotted now! Maybe—maybe he can try taking the rooftops again! He's gotten a lot better at not falling lately!

Furiously rubbing at his eyes, he thinks a few more _Strong as hell_ s Choji's way as he turns on his heel and bolts off the school grounds, praying he's not too late.

(He doesn't notice Shikamaru watching him curiously, maybe a bit concerned, while Choji blows his nose.)

* * *

Shikamaru only notices it once Naruto's gone, but he brings it to Choji's attention right away. "Hey, Choji, look!"

He points at the words spelling out _Strong as hell_ across Choji's left shoulder like a sash of honor and pride.

Choji's mouth drops open, and he lifts his arm higher to see it better, eyes blown open wide. He reads it over and over, smile becoming a beam as the seconds pass, and Shikamaru is just as happy for him. "But who could've thought it, Shikamaru?" He looks around, but doesn't see anyone, at least no one they know well enough for something like this.

Shikamaru hums and offers a few suggestions, just based on things that happened that day. "Well, Shouta _did_ see you lift that huge boulder earlier today so that caterpillar could get across faster. Maybe that was it?"

But Shikamaru was also paying enough attention in gym to at least know that this phrase is new. _Way_ too new. Like… _just happened_ new. Choji says as much, too.

And it could have been coincidence, it could have been that the kid had something in his eyes, that he was watching something behind them all this time—but Shikamaru's not so quick to rule out the most likely possibility when logic tells him it's right on the money. There are too _many_ coincidences in this case.

That said, his guess?

It was _Naruto_.

The Uzumaki paused on his rushing way out of school for _some_ reason, and Shikamaru knows from seeing him after classes that he doesn't _usually_ stop for anything. By the time Shikamaru realized Choji being bullied was the reason, he _definitely_ noticed Naruto staring at Choji like he was thinking really hard, _concentrating_ on something with all his might, and he's almost _sure_ he saw _tears_ in the kid's eyes (he can guess why – he's not an idiot, after all; he's betting it's the same reason Naruto always rushes off after school – and he _doesn't_ like it). Besides, when Shikamaru came up, he a _bsolutely_ saw Naruto sigh with relief, and it was only after he made sure Choji was going to be okay that he ran off. And it was only after _that_ , or maybe in the tail end of, either way, that...those words appeared on Choji.

 _Naruto_ is the only answer that makes any kind of sense in Shikamaru's mind, and if there's anything those ninja tactics books his father makes him read have taught him, it's to trust his gut.

Of course, all that in mind, he doesn't want to tell Choji without some kind of solid proof. After all, while Naruto's never been anything but nice to him and Choji over the years, he's never gone out of his way to put _words_ on them before either. Actually, he's never heard of Naruto putting words on _anyone_. He just kinda figured it wasn't his thing (and some people in their world are just like that, feeling it too invasive or intimate, and Shikamaru doesn't judge people based on silly things like that).

Glancing back at his best friend, seeing him still staring at the new _Strong as hell_ on his skin like it's the most amazing thing he's ever seen, tracing it with feather-light fingers every few seconds like he's afraid it'll disappear or he'll forget it was ever there if he doesn't, the brunet lets his gaze drift to the gate Naruto ran out of.

A soft, appreciative smile lights his face.

He wonders what else that kid's got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line is a reference to something Shikamaru tells his Dad about Naruto in _Shippuden_ , Episode 169, "The Two Students"): " _That kid’s got something…that no one else has._ He’s going to become a very important shinobi for this village someday. I’m sure of it. When I’m with Naruto, he makes me want to follow him, to walk by his side…no matter what."
> 
> Also, just for fun, this AU reminds me of Naruto's part in _Shippuden_ opening 18, ["LINE"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdgD7E6JEE4) (specifically 0:07-28 and then 1:22-29), where Naruto is chasing the light (AKA, what I'm taking to mean all good things in life - smiles, warmth, physical affection, friends, _happiness_ ) all his life, wanting it desperately, doing everything he can to earn it as he grows older and stronger and wiser, and eventually, he succeeds! :'D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is the next one to receive a mysterious Good word, in a very unorthodox fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is an AU where Neji's father lives and he and Hinata are close (hell, maybe there isn't even a Hyuuga Branch system, but because Hiashi was still born first, he's still clan head, who knows, really?), so he's going to act a bit differently. He prefers to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves, used to it after years of helping Hinata (because her father is still a jerk who looks down on and treats her poorly here, like in canon) and his own sense of justice not letting him turn a blind eye (kind of like in canon after Naruto woke him up _and_ even during the (first) Chunin Exams when he wanted to kick ass after seeing the Sound ninja had used a practically defenseless Lee 'as a punching bag,' in his words).

They're in cooking class a few days later when it happens again.

When Naruto was younger, he thought it was a little weird to have a cooking class at a Ninja Academy, of all places. But now that he's older, it makes more sense. A ninja always brings food pills and rations and things like that on missions, but if things go up in the air, he has to be able to find and cook food on the road, too. Naruto thinks it's useful, especially since he doesn't have any family to cook for him like the rest of his classmates, so he has to take everything he learns here to heart.

Naruto's working alone because none of the other kids want to partner with him, as usual (and the teacher never makes them, just ignores him like he doesn't exist unless he's causing trouble). It's okay, though, because that just means there's more food for him in the end, which is great for the days he's already run out at his apartment (he doesn't call it home – no place that empty and big-feeling and _lonely_ could ever be called something as sacred as _home_ ). And contrary to popular belief, he's actually not a bad cook. He eats ramen most of the time, sure, it's his favorite, but it's not _all_ he eats. He's learned enough from growing up alone and a little more in health class to know that he has to eat more than just that or he'll get really sick eventually. Plus, you know, he's not an _idiot_ like most of his classmates (and teachers) seem to think.

This is a combined class, where the kids from the year above them are with the younger ones, so they can help them where they need it and maybe even learn a thing or two themselves.

Two stations above Naruto's, Neji Hyuuga is paired with his best friends, Rock Lee and Tenten. They're working on sorting and measuring out their ingredients for their nature-made pancakes – Tenten's specialty, what with her affinity for precise calculations – when something catches Neji's eye.

Naruto turns away from his assignment to grab something he dropped when another boy runs by, swipes his hand over Naruto's food, and then rejoins his group, all of them snickering and pointing at Naruto's batter. Naturally, Neji is suspicious. He may not know much about the younger blond, but he knows enough that he's always alone, often picked on, and, well...Neji's not blind. He _sees_ all the horrible words coloring his skin.

And while it might not be any of his business, while Neji could easily look away and go back to his assignment, not care what happens to someone he barely knows, Neji isn't that kind of person. He's never been the type to just stand by and watch while someone else is being used as a punching bag, even metaphorically.

So, activating his Byakugan to investigate, he's shocked to find _poisonous berries_ in Naruto's food. Glaring at the bullies' backs, he clenches a fist. As far as he's seen, Naruto's never done anything to those boys to deserve something like _that_. His eyes don't leave Naruto as he quietly says, "I'll be right back, guys."

Lee and Tenten didn't see what Neji did, but they trust him, so they just nod. "Good luck," Lee whispers, and Tenten winks, both of them keeping their eyes on their assignment. If they draw attention to Neji by watching or acting strangely, he won't be able to help like he wants. He smirks and nods right back. He's lucky to have friends like them.

With that, he moves down to where Naruto is. "Hold on just a second, Naruto."

The boy jumps, flinching sharply, so much that it gives Neji concerned pause, and he looks over. Blue eyes widen, and a small, confused sound escapes. What's... _Neji Hyuuga_ doing here, with _him_ , of all people? He's older than him by about a year, a genius, and from what Naruto's seen, he's a pretty cool guy... Why in the world would he...?

He watches as Neji picks up a spoon and uses it to fish out some weird-looking berries in his batter. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. "I don't suppose _you_ were the one who put these in?" Neji asks, and Naruto quickly shakes his head. Neji just looks angry at that, directing it at a group of boys that makes the blond wince (something Neji _also_ doesn't miss), and Naruto gulps, wondering what he's going to do. "I see..."

Neji discreetly sends a tiny Gentle Fist Air Palm across the room so the supply cart there half-topples over, scattering the contents with a loud crash. The teacher enlists the front row (the same row the offending boys are in) to help pick it up, which is _exactly_ what Neji was planning on. While everyone's distracted, he slips the berries in the bullies' batter and slinks away like a sly fox.

Smirking with his hands in his pockets, he calmly walks back to Naruto, who's staring at him like he's done something unspeakably amazing. It's almost cute, if curious. "Let's see how they like a taste of their own medicine." Naruto glances back at the boys, looking concerned, and Neji softens some. He even worries about his aggressors, huh...? What a strange kid... "Don't worry, they won't die. They'll just have to miss school for a few days." He shrugs, a huff of a laugh leaving him as his smirk comes back in full force. "Not a big loss for them. They're going to flunk out of this Academy anyway."

Naruto just stares as Neji starts walking back to his group, and he suddenly panics when he realizes he hasn't thanked him yet. Not wanting him to think he's ungrateful – no one's _ever_ done anything like this for him before, and this isn't the first time he's been poisoned either! – he gathers his courage and says, maybe louder than he should out of nerves, squeezing his eyes shut and curling tight fists at his sides as he bows low, "T-thank you very much!"

Neji turns back, surprised. It's the first time the kid's spoken their entire interaction, why, he doesn't know. But Neji sees how...earnest he is in his efforts, so adorably sincere and _real_ , and he can't help but smile. He wants to reach out to touch him, but...somehow, he gets the feeling that might scare him more than help. "You're welcome. Just...keep a closer eye on your food, okay?"

Naruto lifts his head, caught off guard by how gentle his voice is. It's…people don't usually take that kind of tone with him… Teuchi and Ayame are the only ones who've ever… Realizing he's staring again, he swallows the emotional lump starting in his throat and straightens. Hoping he doesn't notice the light blush on his cheeks, he chances a small smile and salutes. "Y-yes, senpai! I-I will!"

Neji can't help but laugh into his hand at how…decidedly _cute_ he is before he nods and heads back to his friends.

(Of course, even with that assurance, Neji will be keeping an eye out from now on, too.)

* * *

Neji misses it in his rush to get to school early the next day, wanting to get some extra training in with Lee and Tenten before classes actually start.

Lee is actually the one to point it out, noticing the tops of a few letters sticking up beyond his shirt collar. "Hey, Neji! What is that?"

"Hmm?" Neji looks down, and his eyes widen. That wasn't there yesterday, he's sure... "I...don't know…" He's used to words like _arrogant_ , _showoff_ , _know-it-all_ , _elitist_ covering his skin, so he wouldn't be surprised if this was just another 'clever' attempt to make him feel less than—

His fingers go slack with shock the moment his collar's pulled down. Tenten and Lee gasp.

 _Protective_ is written along the curve of his collarbone like a necklace. He blinks, a few times, not sure what to say.

Lee, however, isn't as shy. "That describes you perfectly, Neji!" he praises, fists curled at half-mast, a proud glint to his eye.

Neji, caught off guard, shakes his head. "W-what? No, it doesn't! I'm—!" He looks away, flushing. Someone really...thought _this_ about him...? "I just..."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Tenten demands, in that soft, but stern-nurturing way of hers that always gets him to listen somehow, hands on her hips. "Lee's right, it's a wonderful descriptor for you!"

Neji peers back at her, at them both, in surprise, glancing between them. Then, flushing even hotter, he asks, honestly confused, "I-I don't understand, what are you _talking_ about?"

Lee and Tenten trade looks and shrug before turning back to him with matching shining grins, almost like they've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Neji honestly finds it a bit disturbing. "When we first met, the other kids were bullying me for being unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu like the rest of them! But you broke it up and told them to go home! You made sure they did not bother me after that!"

Tenten nods. "Mm hmm! And we met almost the same way, when the boys were picking on me for wanting to be a weapons specialist! They were all saying I could _never_ do it because I'm a _girl_ , but you stood up for me! You told them to put their skills where their mouths were if they thought they could take me, and I kicked all their butts!" She giggles. "I will _never_ forget the smirk on your face when we watched them all limp home!"

Lee nods a few times, righteous fire in his eyes. "Tenten is right! And there have been many other times where you have done the same for others, even your younger cousin, Hinata! Just yesterday, in fact, you saved Naruto Uzumaki from being badly poisoned and taught those bullies a lesson they will not soon forget!"

Neji feels like he's fighting a losing battle. He never can win when they team up like this, so earnest in their chosen endeavors... "W-well, I...I just..." He swallows and crosses his arms, scowling as he thinks back on their examples. "Those jerks weren't playing fair, that's all. Not a single one of them. If they want to pick on someone, they should make sure it's someone of equal standing. Picking on someone who can't fight back even if they wanted to, deciding someone else's fate for them..." He clenches a fist in his sleeve till his knuckles crack. "It's _despicable_!"

Lee and Tenten laugh, and Neji tilts his head. "What? What's so funny?"

"You did it again!" Lee tells him, pointing.

"Did what?"

"The protective thing! Just now!" Tenten joins in, pointing, too. They're both grinning like cats who caught canaries.

Neji blinks, startled, and looks down at his new word. "D-did I...?" He didn't even realize... Hmm...

Lee laughs again, fingers twirling his braid. "I think it is just so ingrained in you that you do not even notice when you do it, Neji!"

Tenten chuckles and nods. "You know, I think he's right!"

Neji just stares at his friends, then down at his word again. He wonders…where he even got it... He swears it wasn't there yesterday, but...—!

Suddenly, something Lee said comes hurtling back, _Naruto_ flashing in his mind's eye, and his fingers brush the letters. That...no... _Could_ it be…? He heard Choji got a positive word after being in close proximity to the Uzumaki after school the other day, and now this... Once is chance, _twice_ is coincidence... That's almost all three...

He hums thoughtfully. If it happens one more time, maybe he'll bring up this little mystery to the others, namely Shikamaru. He's sure Lee and Tenten won't be able to keep his new word to themselves for long, after all. They're just excitable like that. Besides, Neji saw the gears turning in the younger genius' mind the other day when he told him about Choji. He's already thinking, and thinking hard. It won't be long before he comes up with an answer to this little reverse treasure hunt of theirs, _if_ he hasn't already. (And knowing him, he has, he's just waiting for more concrete evidence.)

Chuckling in a way that's almost pleased, he pulls up his collar and and turns back to his friends. "We've wasted enough time on this." He starts heading toward the practice field. "Come on, let's get training before we have to go to class with nothing to show for our extra diligence."

Lee cheers while Tenten protests behind them, wanting to talk about his word more. But in Neji's mind, there's no need.

A tiny smile comes to his face.

It feels good, comforting somehow, to know that someone outside his friends can see the real him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was meant to be a teaser to draw people in, so I'm hoping this or the next chapters will be enough to get you lovely readers hooked, or at least intrigued enough to see what comes next! lol. Next up is a combo chapter!
> 
> Also, if you're confused about the 'fingers twirling his braid' line for Lee, don't forget that he actually had a braid while he was at the Academy! ;D
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!


	3. Ino and Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ino and Sakura's turn to get a Good Word pick-me-up after a particularly trying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, another change in this AU is, Ino and Sakura never stop being best friends because neither of them develops a crush on Sasuke. They're BFFs for life!

Naruto's taking the long way home when he hears them.

"Where you goin', forehead?"

"Yeah, billboard brow! Running home to your mommy?"

"Why bother? You'll only shame her more!"

"Yeah, you're so ugly, I bet your mom can't stand to look at you!"

They snicker and laugh and push her down, kicking dirt at her and laughing some more as Sakura futilely tries to shield herself, curling into a ball. "L-leave me alone!" she pleads, tears already flooding her face. "W-what'd I ever—" she coughs at the dust, "—d-do to you?!"

All of it is all too familiar to Naruto, sickeningly so, and he's a split second away from rushing over and putting himself in the middle when—someone else beats him to it.

_WHOOSH!_

One of the girl bullies suddenly goes dead limp where she stands, and when she straightens, she immediately starts punching and kicking and biting the others, chasing them and pushing them down and throwing dirt in their faces. "How do _you_ like it, you stupid jerks?!" The other bullies are screaming and crying by the time she's done, and when the girl finally comes to, they _all_ head for the hills. Looks like they're not _completely_ stupid, after all!

"Yeah, you'd _better_ run!" the puppet master, Ino Yamanaka, a girl Naruto recognizes from their class, yells after them, running up beside Sakura and shaking her fist before leaning on her knees to catch her breath. "Don't even _think_ of coming back here, you hear me?!"

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief before realizing he should probably hide. He's not sure what they'd think if they saw him watching them. Not that he's going to watch for long, he swears. He just wants to make sure they're both okay.

He finds a place in a matter of seconds (he's gotten good at that after all these years – has _had_ to, for necessity's sake), and when he looks back, Ino's kneeling in front of Sakura, resting a hand on her head. Her smile and eyes are kind and soft. Naruto finds himself wondering if her hand is gentle, too, what a touch like that – one that _doesn't_ hurt, isn't there to cause _pain_ – would feel like. "Hey… You okay now?"

Sniffing and wiping futilely at her eyes, Sakura looks up at her best friend. "I-Ino...t-thank you so much..."

Ino softens and lightly bats Sakura's hand away to wipe her tears with her sleeve instead, tutting at her. "You're welcome, but you really do need to start standing up for yourself." She brushes the dirt from the younger girl's clothes. "When we graduate and get put on ninja teams, I'm gonna be with Choji and Shikamaru. I'm not always gonna be there to help you, you know?" Not that Ino particularly _likes_ that, but...it's the reality of their situation, and Sakura has to face it at some point.

Sakura wipes her eyes again, just in case, then nods. "M—Mm hmm." She sniffs. "I...I know... I...I _want_ to, but..."

"They're bigger than you, stronger than you, _and_ they say a lot of mean things that hurt your feelings, I know." Sakura looks up at her. She took the words right out of her mouth. "But still..." The blonde's preoccupied gaze drifts to the side, to the tiny flowers trampled in the bullies' wake. Her voice falls. "I worry about you, you know? These bullies are basically non-lethal mini versions of enemies we'll be facing out there on missions. It scares me that you won't be able to fight back against them if these schoolyard bullies get you down..." And the idea of losing Sakura like that...it makes her clench her fists till they hurt.

Sakura's eyes widen. Ino's never told her that before... The last thing she wants to do is _worry_ her...! Reaching out almost desperately, she latches on to the blonde's wrist with both hands, fingers curling in Ino's flower-beaded bracelet. "I _won't_!"

Ino's wide eyes meet hers, and she blinks at how earnest her expression is. "Won't...what, Sakura…?"

Sakura shakes her head, tightening her grip on Ino. "I-I won't worry you anymore!" She squeezes her eyes shut against new tears. "I-I don't want you to have to worry about me while you're away on missions! 'Cause—'cause what if something happens to you while you're distracted? We learned that you should never be distracted during a mission, right?"

Ino can't help but stare. She's...never seen Sakura this fired up before... "R-right..."

"Then—" taking a deep breath, Sakura opens her eyes, and it could be a trick of the sunset's light, but Ino doesn't think she's ever seen her pretty mint greens look so intense before, "—then as your best friend, it's _my_ turn to protect _you_! I'll—I'll get stronger and more confident and I'll—I'll show those bullies who's boss someday! Just you watch!" She swallows the lump trying to form in her throat and takes another breath, catching on the end. "Then—then you'll be able to go on missions without worrying about me, and—" her voice has started wobbling again, but she sniffs and does her best to force it back, though tears still sting her eyes, "—and then you'll—you'll come back to me _okay_...!"

Ino can't tear her eyes away, and she's not the only one. From his hiding place, Naruto is staring as well, mouth agape, and he hasn't noticed it yet, but he's blushing something fierce. That was...really _cool_ , actually...! Ino blinks, unable to help it when she feels tears smart in her own eyes. She breathes a laugh. Figures Sakura would be worried about _her_ with all this...

Leaning forward, she presses their foreheads together, giving Sakura pause this time. "Yeah, well...how about we take it one step at a time, billboard brow?" she offers kindly.

Given a moment, Sakura sees the sense in her words and giggles sheepishly. "Y-yeah, you're probably right..." She doesn't even question the nickname. From Ino, she knows it comes from a place of love and adoration and a deep desire for her to be better, to _bloom_ into the beautiful flower she knows she can be. She doesn't mind when she says it. (She's the _only_ one, though!)

After another few comfortable moments (during which Naruto wonders what it would feel like to have a moment like that with someone, someone close to you), Ino pulls back, reaching into her back pocket. "Hey, you know, as a place to start, I actually brought something for you! Close your eyes, okay?"

Sakura doesn't have to question something like this. She knows she can trust Ino, even or especially with her life (and it's important to know who you can trust like that on the battlefield, maybe life or death – that's something else they were taught). She closes her eyes without a second's hesitation, just raising an eyebrow, then both, when she feels Ino tying something around her head.

A couple seconds later, she feels Ino's hands fall away, and she announces, "Okay, all set! Take a look and tell me what'cha think?"

She can _hear_ the bright grin in her voice, and it just makes Sakura excited to know what has her spirits so high. Knowing Ino, it _must_ be something pretty. She's always so good at spotting pretty things—

When she opens her eyes, she sees her own reflection staring back at her, Ino's compact mirror seated in her best friend's hand. "Well? What'd'ya think?" Ino winks and sticks out her tongue. "Pretty cute, right?"

Sakura's struck speechless, eyes wide. Ino tied a beautiful red ribbon around her head, one that compliments her hair and eyes and even her skin tone nicely (all things she learned from Ino)... She's...she looks... She feels tears (happy ones this time) rush back to her eyes, but she bites her lip and pushes them back. Not now...! "I...I look..." she flushes, never thinking she'd say something like this about _herself_ , "...c-cute...!"

Ino snorts and pokes her forehead again, a bit harder than last time. "Hey, give me some credit! You look _way_ more than cute! You look really _pretty_ , and don't you forget it!"

From his hiding place, a wide-eyed, gaping Naruto is blushing even more now, if that's possible. He'd say she looks even _better_ than that! She looks _beautiful_! Of course, he's secretly always thought that, but especially now, _wow_! He doesn't know much about girls and looking pretty and stuff, but Ino must be some kind of master! She didn't even have to think, she just _knew_ what to do! That's insane! He wonders if all confident girls are like that...

Sakura grins sheepishly, blush deepening. "R-right, that's w-what I meant! I'm—" she takes a deep breath and ignores her darkening blush, "—r-really c-cute!"

Ino barks a laugh, unable to help teasing, "Say it with some confidence, why don't ya?"

"I'm—I'm really c-cute!"

"Good! Again!"

"I'm r-really cute!"

"Great! One more time, with _ultra_ confidence!"

"I'm—really— _cute_!"

A high-five. " _Yeah_ , _all right_!" Ino snaps her fingers and points at her, winking again. " _That's_ my best friend! The cutest kunoichi of 'em all!"

Sakura is beaming by now, flush be damned, and Naruto swears he's going to die if she keeps looking like this. Happily, of course, but still! She laughs. "T-thanks so much!" Then, though, remembering something, her smile falls as she reaches up. "Oh, but—Ino?"

Ino blinks at the sudden mood change, hoping she hasn't missed something. She tilts her head. "Yeah? What is it?"

Sakura frowns, slapping her palm lightly against her forehead. "It's just...my forehead's still..."

Ino breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, is that all? You had me worried there for a second!" Sakura blinks, not sure what she means by that. Wasn't her forehead insecurity the reason for this whole thing? Another poke to her forehead, and she looks back at Ino. "Listen, billboard brow, the only way you're going to get over this insecurity of yours is if you embrace it!"

Removing her hand from her forehead, Sakura looks down at it, then back at Ino. "'Em-...-embrace it'...?"

The blonde nods emphatically. "Mm hmm! Embrace it! It's something my mom taught me recently!" She holds up an index finger, head held high, and winks. "If you embrace your insecurities, eventually you'll start to gain confidence in them instead, and then you'll start gaining more confidence in yourself in turn! There's the added bonus of no one ever being able to use those insecurities against you, too! It all ties together, like a bow around a flower bouquet! See?"

It takes Sakura a minute to picture it, but once she does, she brightens. "Oh, yeah, I see! So, if I start to like and maybe eventually even love my..." she falters, but only for a moment, "...b-big forehead, then those bullies won't be able to make me cry anymore!"

Ino nods again. "That's right! They'll still be able to push you and stuff, of course," driving her fist into her palm, she smirks something fierce, "but that'll be _their_ funeral, don't you worry!"

Sakura nods vehemently, not wanting to be left behind. "A-and you won't have to protect me much longer! I'm—I meant what I said about—g-getting stronger! I swear!"

A heartbeat, and then their foreheads are one again. "Remember what I said about baby steps, flower," Ino reminds gently, using a nickname she likes using for her best friend in moments like this. "I appreciate that you want to look out for me, too, but," sticking her tongue out, she pokes Sakura's nose with it, "let's walk before we run, okay?"

Shrieking with laughter at the grossness of the kind-of-sweet-she-guesses gesture, Sakura reels back and falls on her behind. "O-okay, but... _I-Ino_ , that's—that's _gross_...!" she manages through laughs, but just barely.

Laughing herself, Ino stands up and dusts off the grass. " _Oh_ , so _gross_ is what you're after, huh?" Licking both of her hands and letting her tongue hang out, she lunges for Sakura in the next moment. "I'll show you _gross_!"

Sakura shrieks with laughter again as she dodges, Ino complimenting her on her speed through her own giggles, and soon, they're a mess of running, licked limbs and screeching, undying laughter, breathing hard and faces red with exertion, their smiles lighting up the sunset-sky.

Naruto watches them for a little while longer, wishing he knew what it was like to play with a friend – let alone a _best_ friend – like that. But once the sun starts sinking lower, he figures he should head home before he's found and this fun, interesting afternoon turns into a beating of an evening. Slipping out of his hiding place as quietly and quickly as possible, Naruto hightails it down the road toward home, hoping he makes it before dark (he's not a big fan of the dark...).

What he doesn't realize is that Ino catches him sneaking away, and she wonders what he's been doing here this whole time. She knows he wasn't with the bullies, so... Glancing over at Sakura, she can't help but soften. It's...sweet of him, but...she wonders why he'd even care when, for all intents and purposes, despite having classes together for years, he barely knows them...doesn't he...?

(And even more curious, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was blushing to his _ears_...!)

* * *

Once dusk falls, Ino takes Sakura back to the Yamanaka residence, basically Sakura's second home. She helps her clean her cuts and puts some healing ointment on her bruises, and then shoos her off to the bath after running it for her. She lets Sakura stay in as long as she wants while she takes her own quicker bath in her parents' bathroom, and it's only once they're done that they see them.

Ino's eyes widen, and she points at her best friend's forehead. "Whoa, Sakura, check it out!"

The younger girl looks up, as if she can see it that way. "What? What?" Gasping quietly when she realizes what it might be, she bites her lip against tears, reaching up to cover it as a lump threatens to form in her throat. "Did they think something bad again?"

Ino's still staring, but she scoffs a little impatiently and shakes her head, taking Sakura's hands down and turning her to face the vanity mirror in her room. What she sees makes her heart skip and tears start in her eyes for real – _happy_ ones for once.

Written across her forehead, totally replacing the usual _ugly_ written there, is the word _Beautiful_.

She reaches up to touch the new word slowly, hesitantly, like she's afraid if she touches it, it'll disappear. It's...it's really there...and she isn't dreaming either… (She knows because she pinched herself on the way up.) She sniffs wetly, lower lip wobbling. Somebody really...thought this about her...maybe her forehead _specifically_...! A few tears find their way down her face. No one's ever...been nice about it before except Ino...well, and their other friends, but she knows it wasn't any of them... Ino wouldn't have reacted like that if it was her, and she would have told her if it was one of the others...

She's about to turn to Ino to ask who she thinks it was when her eyes catch something new on Ino's skin, too. Her eyes widen, and she gasps, taking Ino's hand in both of hers and holding it up so she can see. "Ino, look! You have one, too!"

There, written across Ino's knuckles on her right hand, is _Brave_.

Ino stares at it, blinks more than once. Okay, now _this_ is weird! Humming thoughtfully, she looks between her word and Sakura's. She softens a bit at seeing Sakura get more emotional as the seconds pass, tears steadily starting to stream down her cheeks as she reads it over and over in the mirror, touching it with careful, almost reverent fingers. Ino looks down at her own word and pauses before reaching out to trace it as well. Her smile melts.

She wonders...who could have thought this about her... Most people, when they see her defending Sakura or some other kids, they think of her as _loud_ , _annoying_ , _meddler_ , _no-fun_ , _Mother Hen_ (and not in the good way), that kind of thing. And Sakura... Ino's always thought Sakura was cute, obviously, and she really does think she'll grow to be really beautiful, but...who could think that so hard, so _genuinely_ , that it overwrites what so many others have thought over and over in their cruel mocking? It can't be anyone they know, right? It just...seems so out of nowhere...—!

All at once, she remembers something Shikamaru told her the other day: _"Naruto was there when Choji got his good word, and it was after helping Naruto in cooking that Neji found his, too."_

Hmm... She wonders... But what could that have to do with—?!

Suddenly remembering something else, she snaps up. That's _right_! Naruto _was_ there today! She caught a glimpse of him right at the end, running down the street (and _blushing_ , at that)! So, maybe...?

She looks back at Sakura, her word, then her own hand, running her fingers over her new word one more time, slower and more thoughtful than the first.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_ , huh...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly starting to come together! Really hope you're enjoying reading the build as much as I am writing it! lol.
> 
> For the part where Ino gives Sakura her ribbon, I did my best to parallel canon _while also_ making it mine for this AU! Hopefully I succeeded! ;D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hinata's turn for a good word, during which Naruto nearly gets in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd post this while hacking away at chapter 14 of [Surface Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937148/chapters/57564262)!
> 
> Remember, because Neji's father never died in this universe, he and Hinata are close (the way they always deserved to be, dang it)! ;)

"Hey, _princess_!" Hinata stiffens and winces at the nickname, the mocking in it, already knowing what's coming. She just does her best to keep walking, tightening her grip on her schoolbag. "How's it feel to have no soul?"

Hinata flinches. There's a rumor going around among the Leaf village kids about the Hyuuga and their pupil-less eyes, saying that their payment for their amazing Kekkei Genaki is that their souls belong to the devil, so they walk around the mortal plane without them, only to return to Hell when they die. It's cruel and unfounded and _not true_ , she keeps telling herself, her elder cousin Neji reassuring her, too, but...it still hurts, and the idea...it _scares_ her. Her nails dig into her palms. "That's...that's not true..." she breathes.

She blinks, and the bully who called her is right in her face, their noses basically touching. He's a year or two older and _glaring_ at her something fierce. " _What_ did you say to me?"

It takes her a moment to find her voice, lips trembling as she closes her eyes to gather herself. She knows what'll come if she fights back, but—she doesn't want to let this rumor stand either! If they want to spread it about her as the next clan heiress, _fine_ —but this is Neji and Hanabi and Uncle Hizashi they're slandering, too! She swallows. "I-I said—" taking a breath, she raises her voice just a little, her head, too, opening her eyes to look him straight in the eye, "—t-that's not true! The Hyuuga are—"

"No-soul, no-soul, the princess is a no-soul!" the other kids start chanting, cutting her off and dragging her down, forming a chain to dance around her in some kind of creepy, almost wild dance. Hinata watches it all with wide eyes, goosebumps blazing across her skin, her small form starting to tremble. Tears fill her eyes, and she can feel her chest tightening the way it does before she has a panic attack. She wants to get away. She—she _needs_ to get away—!

She tries to break through where she knows the weakest of the kids are, but the older boy pulls her back, the other kids spinning faster now to confuse her. "Where do you think _you're_ going, she-devil?"

Hinata reels back at the name as if struck. " _W-what_? Why would you—?"

Naruto, coming out of the Academy the back way in hopes of avoiding his own bullies like Hinata, stops on a dime. He blinks at what he's seeing. What—what _is_ this...?

"You're the next Hyuuga clan head. Your family has no souls, so you _must_ be the next in line to be the devil's plaything, too, _right_?"

Hearing that, things make a little more sense. Naruto's heard the rumors, too, but he's not stupid enough to actually believe them. Nobody as protective as Neji or as soft as Hinata could ever be soulless. But that...that almost makes it worse because...he _knows_ how being called that feels. The villagers say similar things about him all the time, even though he doesn't know _why_ , what they _mean_. Hinata, at least, has an answer, but— _damn it_ , that doesn't make it any better! It's still not fair, not _right_!

Hinata feels sick. She—she _knows_ that can't be true, but— She shakes her head quickly, her breath getting caught in her throat. O-oh, no...! "N-no, that's—that's not—!" She's cut off when her throat starts to close, coughing into her hands, and the kids step closer, chanting louder. It just makes her fall closer to the precipice, tears leaking from her eyes, knees knocking, throat threatening to close all the way. "It's—it's not like that...! We're—we're just like e-everyone else...!"

They don't listen, though, because of _course_ they don't (they _never_ do, in Naruto's experience), just box her in and sing louder. Hinata's quaking legs give out, she falls to her knees, hands pressed over her ears as hard as she can, tears streaming down her face. She can't—she can't _breathe_ —! "P-please... _please_... _s-stop_...!"

Naruto, from his place by the door, is shaking and trying not to hyperventilate himself, but it's out of _fury_ , empathetic tears stinging his eyes. He wants to help, wants to rush over there and kick their asses, make _them_ cry and beg, see how _they_ like it! But if—if he goes over there, then...he's scared he'll just make things _worse_!

He clutches at the side of the building until his fingers scrape and bleed. This time is _different_ from Ino and Sakura and Choji. Sure, two out of three of them were future clan heads, too, but…! He's sure that if he tried to help someone like Hinata, the Hyuuga Princess, someone whose family's jutsu is the most vital to the village, it'd just make things worse for her. They'd increase their taunting, up their bullying, inject the rumor mill with more about _him_ and _her_ and 'he's a monster, so of _course_ he'd go for the devil's plaything!' He can already see it now, and no matter what he said or did to try to refute it, it would just blow up. He wouldn't be able to stop it, and he'd ruin _everything_ just because he wanted to help!

But...but he _hates_ just standing here, hates doing _nothing_ , just _watching_ this go down. It _hurts_ , so much, like his heart's being ripped from his chest and stomped on. He doesn't really know what's up with her coughing and breathing, but Hinata's always been timid and shy, so Naruto's sure it has something to do with that. And yet, she's still...even _now_ , she's...!

His keen ears can still hear her over that awful chanting. She's still telling them it's not true, that they're wrong, that the Hyuuga are proud and definitely _not_ soulless, and her cousin and sister are the strongest the clan's seen in generations, so that _must_ mean something! They've been blessed, so they _can't_ be soulless! The other kids don't listen, but she keeps trying, never mind that her hands shake and the tears don't stop and it's getting harder and harder to breathe all the time...! Seriously, he's worried she'll pass out!

Finally, he can't take it anymore. He's stepping out of his hiding place and yelling before his brain can even catch up. " _Hey_ —!"

" _Eight Trigrams_ : _Sixty-Four Palms_!"

A fierce wind whips in suddenly, the other kids scream, and in just a few seconds, all of them are on the ground, all the chakra points in their legs and some in their arms and torso totally taken out. It'll incapacitate them for several minutes, at least. They're groaning or cursing or crying out of fear (because they can't take what they dish out, Naruto thinks vindictively), and Naruto looks around for who did it, though he already has an idea.

"Lady Hinata," a gentle voice calls, even gentler fingers brushing hers. "Lady Hinata, it's all right now. It's just me."

Slowly, Hinata opens her eyes. She knows that voice, those hands, the ones that so very carefully take her hands away from her ears to hold in both of his. She sniffs, shrinking a bit at looking like this in front of him, _again_. She can't bring herself to meet his eyes. "N-Neji..."

A small smile leaves him, a tiny sigh of relief as well. At least she's not totally catatonic, hasn't fully given in to her panic attack. She's getting better. That must mean their meditation and calming exercises really are helping. He's glad.

He squeezes her hands gently. "Please, look at me, Lady Hinata." She hesitates, but does in the end, and his smile grows, softens with pride. "You did _well_. You told the truth, you tried to get away, you staved off your panic attack, and you fought until the end." She tilts her head, confusion coming in, for Naruto, too. He clenches his fists. Neji's never seemed like the kind of guy who'd just let something like this slide, so if he saw the whole thing, then _why_ —? Neji shakes his head, reading his younger cousin (and Naruto)'s mind. "I only just got here now." She blinks, while Naruto sighs in relief. "But I _know_ all of that for a fact because that's just how you _are_."

Hinata's eyes widen, a small gasp leaving her as her cheeks are dusted pink. Neji...! He...he really thinks...? "But—b-but I..." She coughs, wheezes a bit as she tries to catch her breath, and he rests a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles there. Naruto shuffles his feet anxiously. He wonders if he should run and get the nurse. She should still be here...

But then, Neji brings her small hand to his chest, over his heart, and Naruto...stops, undeniably intrigued. Hinata doesn't look confused, so maybe...this is something they do? "Breathe, Lady Hinata. In..." they inhale through their noses for a few long seconds, Hinata's shaky and uneven, hold it a few more, "...then out..." They exhale through their mouths just as slowly, Hinata coughing a bit. They repeat it a good few times, Hinata closing her eyes and pressing her hand a little more against Neji's heart so she can really focus on matching its rhythm. After about two minutes, she's calm again, their breathing and heartbeats synced, and she doesn't stop herself from hugging him, throwing her arms around his neck. " _Thank you_ , Neji!"

Neji is shocked for a moment – Lord Hiashi's nephew or not, hugging a member of the Branch family still isn't something that's normally done – but he welcomes and cherishes it while he can. Hugging her back gently, he holds her close. "Of course, Lady Hinata. I'll always be here."

When they pull away, Neji works on gently drying her face and eyes with the handkerchief he's learned to always carry with him when he notices her looking at the other kids with a crestfallen expression. "What's the matter?"

She keeps her eyes away as she pokes her pointer fingers together, a tiny blush on her face. "I...I tried to fight back... I...I really did...but I..." She bows her head, fighting back a second wave of tears, fists curling in her dark blue pants. "I...I want to be strong...l-like big brother Neji...!"

Neji's eyes widen, breath catching, and then...then he _laughs_.

Hinata snaps up to look at him, confusion and hurt in her eyes, while Naruto wants to punch his lights out, and he waves a calming hand, hurrying to mend, "F-forgive me, Lady Hinata. T-that came out wrong." Taking a breath and clearing his throat, he offers, "What I _meant_ was, there is more to strength than beating up schoolyard bullies."

"'More'...?" She cocks her head, trying to figure out what he means, but can't get a good sense of it. "Like what?"

Brushing off her clothes with delicate hands, he helps her stand up. "Don't worry. You'll learn in time." She pouts a bit, and he glances toward the sky. "It's getting late. Lord Hiashi will be worried if you're not home soon." Holding out his hand, he offers, "Shall we?"

Hinata looks from his hand to him and brightens hopefully. Reading her mind, he chuckles warmly. "Lee, Tenten, and I got an earlier start on training this morning, so we figured we'd end things early for once."

Lighting up, she grabs at his hand with both of hers like she's catching a fish in water. " _Yay_! Big brother Neji and I get to walk home together!"

He laughs again, a little more this time, and he nods, tightening his grip some. "Yes, we do. I'm sure Lord Hiashi will understand why we're late once I explain." Leaning down so she can hear, in a kind of stage-whisper, he says with a grin, "Though perhaps we'll leave out the part about the dumplings."

Naruto blinks when she smirks right back at him, having never seen that expression on her face before, but he thinks...he _likes_ it! He _likes_ seeing a more mischievous side of her! "Maybe we'll sneak some home for Hanabi and Uncle Hizashi, too!" She giggles conspiratorially.

Neji winks. "I like the way you think, princess!"

She beams. That nickname is _safe_ with Neji.

(Neither of them notices the new word dawning on the back of her neck.)

* * *

They're just stepping out into the setting sunlight when Neji glances back over his shoulder, straight at Naruto.

The younger boy jumps, whirls so he's plastered against the wall by the back door so all Neji can see are the tips of his small fingers. His heart pounds in his chest, and he squeezes his eyes shut. _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, please don't be mad...!_

Looking back down at his and Hinata's joined hands, Neji hums thoughtfully. He _knows_ he saw a flicker of light on Naruto's face when he spun away, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say it was _tears_...and his fingers, too, are definitely cracked and bleeding, like he'd just _barely_ been holding himself back from getting involved... And come to think of it, he _does_ seem to remember seeing a flash of orange and hearing a shout of _some_ kind just before he stepped in...

He looks back again, but Naruto's gone, and Neji almost feels bad. He didn't mean to scare him. Of course, it could also just be that Naruto thought he'd get the wrong idea if he stayed. Still, Neji's grateful that he didn't end up helping, despite how it made him feel. If Naruto _did_ come to Hinata's rescue instead of him, things could have been worse for her, loath as he is to admit it. He thinks Naruto knew that, too, and that's _why_ he hesitated.

Naruto is a _good_ boy, if his pranks a bit tiresome, and he wishes the others wouldn't be so hard on him. He still doesn't understand why the adults in the village and even a good number of the children are so awful to him. His father almost explained it once years ago, roundabout and complicated and not in so many words, but it hadn't made sense to even Neji's genius mind. Perhaps on purpose, he thinks now, and in a way, he understands. Whatever it is, he's heard some of the other adults get close to spilling, too, and then be shushed by others, saying they're not allowed to talk about that. To Neji, that indicates some kind of decree from the Third.

It's all very interesting...

"Neji, look! The Firelily birds are coming! They're early this year!"

Neji does look, follows Hinata's pointing to the sky, where he does indeed see the pretty birds flying in. They usually don't come for another month, but it has been colder this month than in recent years. He hums. "I see. I wonder if that means we're getting an early winter this year." Hinata gasps excitedly and starts talking about all the fun things they can do in the snow, and Neji laughs—until he catches sight of something on the back of her neck. Putting his other hand out to stop her, he cuts her off gently, saying, "Hold on a second, Lady Hinata."

He drops to his knees beside her, and when he reaches for her neck, she gets worried. "Did they...did they write something mean again?" It wouldn't be the first time.

Honestly, that's Neji's first thought, too, but—that all flies out the window when he sees what the word _really_ is. It steals his breath. "No, Lady Hinata," he breathes. "It's...it's something else entirely."

She blinks and tries to see, even though she knows it's impossible. "What do you mean?"

Stopping her twirling before she falls and hurts herself, he chuckles and smiles. "It's a _good_ word, Lady Hinata. It says _Strong_." Hinata's eyes widen. "And that's _exactly_ what you are." He pokes her heart. "In here."

Hinata reaches back to feel her new word, trace where she thinks it is with reverent fingers. Neji gently corrects her. "R-...-really? Someone...someone really thought that about...about...?" She can feel tears wanting to start, but for once, they're _happy_ ones.

Neji nods, smile growing and softening at once. "They must have, and very hard, at that. That's how our world works, after all." He pulls his collar down to show her his own word along his collarbone and grins a little more. "And look! Even better, we almost match!"

She gasps and lights up, reaching out to trace his word, too, and he snorts and then full-on laughs at all the questions she peppers him with as they make the rest of their way back home. Mainly, who it could be that thought such a thing about her. He agrees that it really _is_ curious, his own word's origin, too...

Of course, then he remembers _Naruto_.

Shikamaru told him about Sakura and Ino getting their good words once Naruto made sure they were okay after a bullying incident a few days back…

That's half of them now. _Half_ of the Konoha 10, at least most likely, Naruto-touched. How curious…

 _And_ , he realizes with a start, that that also makes _three_ …

Once is chance, twice is coincidence…and three…

Three is a _pattern_.

(And four…well, he'd call that a _conspiracy_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'once is chance, twice is coincidence, and three is a pattern' quote _I_ first heard on _Teen Wolf_ , lol, and I thought it sounded cool enough to use here. Seemed like a Neji thing to think. Hopefully obviously, the fourth addition was my own creation. Just thought it fit, at least in this fic's universe.
> 
> Not sure if anyone noticed that Hinata never mentioned her father in this, even if she mentioned Hanabi and Hizashi! _That_ was on purpose, because her father's still a dick to her in this AU, and it's why she's still so shy and timid and has panic attacks and all (and while they don't call what happened when she freaked out during the Chunin Exams, hyperventilated and cried while trying to shield herself, a 'panic attack' in canon...I mean, what _else_ is that? And my brain _loves_ the pain, so...)! Neji's gotten used to helping her with her panic attacks over the years, and he and his father are actively working to help her stop them or at least lessen their frequency and severity when they do pop up. So, in this AU, she's closest with Neji and adores Hanabi, and she also secretly views her Uncle Hizashi as her father instead! I just want Neji and Hinata to be happy and good cousins, man! (And notice how Neji said, 'I'll always be here' - meaning he _does not die_ in this universe, dang it! I am having exactly _none_ of that crap! X'D)
> 
> Since this is my last (technically) pre-written chapter besides Shikamaru's and the ending, the future few chapters might take a little longer, just fair warning! But since I'm also really enjoying writing this in between working on _Surface Breaker_ , we'll see! lol. You never know!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Lee and Tenten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lee and Tenten's turn for some good words, wherein Naruto gets a great show and some new idols for his trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am halfway or so through writing chapter 14 of [Surface Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937148/chapters/57564262) (and it's 7k+...haha...ha...whoops), but this chapter wouldn't leave me alone, and since I've been exhausted anyway, I figured it made sense to use what little brainpower I have left today to get this out and hopefully (read: _hopefully_ , not sure) finish at least writing ch 14 over the next two days between work! lol. We shall see!
> 
> **Note on Lee's ankle weights here:** I'm pretty darn sure that Lee never used weights before training under Gai-sensei, but given this is an AU and I can do what I want, lol, there's no saying he didn't wear _baby_ ankle weights (which, to be clear, are still _damn_ strong) in the Academy and then Gai builds on it later! lol.

_WHOOSH!_

_CLANG!_

_PFFH!_

Lee and Tenten are breathing hard, facing away from each other on the training field. Tenten's many kunai and shuriken are in the dirt, Lee having easily stopped them all with his taijutsu.

Turning to face each other, Tenten squeals, pressing all her fingers together as she looks at Lee excitedly. "I could barely stop you that time, Lee! You're getting faster and faster all the time! You're amazing!"

Lee can't help but blush at the praise, rubbing the back of his neck. "T-thank you very much, Tenten! Knowing we will be put on three-man teams when we graduate, I have been training harder than ever since this year started! I do not want to be left behind due to my lack of standard ninja skill!"

Tenten softens sympathetically. He _has_ to know she and Neji would _never_ leave him behind…but just in case! Crossing her arms comfortably over her chest, she shakes her head, a determined grin on her face. "We're not moving on without you, Lee. It's you on our team or no one at all." Which, of course, is against the rules, so…!

Lee puts it together in a flash, and she's not the least bit surprised to see tears well in his eyes. " _T-Tenten_ …!" He sniffs and, after wiping at his eyes, swallows and nods, resolve filling him as well. "Thank you so much! I feel the exact same way about you and Neji!"

She laughs, melting a little more. "Don't worry, we know!" Of course they do. How could they not? "All for one, and one for all, right?"

Lee nods. "Now and forever!"

A high-five. " _Yeah_ , all right!"

That taken care of, Lee brightens and balls excited fists at half-mast in getting to return her favor now. "You have gotten much faster as well, Tenten, _and_ you can summon even more weapons at one time than you could before!" He chuckles and smirks a bit, pride in this team and his best friends in the world and even _himself_ fluttering in. It's a _good_ feeling. "I would like to see those bullies say anything about our skill _now_!"

Off to the side behind a tree, Naruto, having come by to pick up a stray shuriken during his own training on the next field over, can't help but agree. He hasn't been able to look away since he first saw them. They're _amazing_!

Tenten giggles as well. "Yeah, really!"

"Be careful what you wish for, pigtails!"

Both upperclassmen turn to find a good ten or twelve kids, most of them their former bullies. Lee and Tenten glare, unconsciously adjusting their positions so they're on equal footing. Lee sighs. "For the record, I was being sarcastic," he clarifies in a bored, unimpressed sort of voice, and Tenten can't help but snort. She thinks he might be spending too much time with Neji.

Naruto smothers his own laughter with his hand while also looking around for Neji. He's gotta be around here somewhere! Where's that ponytail (his (affectionate!) nickname for Neji) when his friends need him?!

Tenten sets her hands on her hips. "Well? What do you want? If you just came to pick on us, we're _trying_ to train, so could you maybe, you know…?" She makes a shooing motion with her hand.

Lee nods. "Tenten is right." He raises pacifying hands, and his voice is gentle when he speaks. It's way more than they deserve, in Tenten's opinion, but Lee is nothing if not honorable. "The training we are engaging in is too dangerous for your skill level, so you should leave before you get hurt."

" _Ooh_ , you hear that, guys? The King of the _Losers_ thinks he can take us! His little Weapons Master _Poser_ of a girlfriend, too!"

Lee and Tenten gasp at that last one (Naruto, too, at both), earning a heated glower and growl from the girl, but she's surprised when Lee takes a half-step forward. "Hold it right there! You can say whatever you like about me, but I will _not_ allow you to speak so grossly about my friend!"

Tenten sets a hand on his shoulder. " _Whoa_ , Lee, easy! It's _not_ that big a deal, really. They're just a bunch of snot-nosed brats."

"That may be so, but I will not stand for anyone speaking ill of the people most important to me!"

Tenten's eyes widen and grip slackens in her shock. Her voice falls. "Your…'most important'…?"

Lee nods, never taking his eyes off their aggressors. "You and Neji were the first to truly accept me, Tenten, lack of skill in ninjutsu and genjutsu and all. You encouraged my taijutsu skills, saw them as an asset instead of a limitation, saw _me_ as an equal instead of someone lesser. And for that, I have always felt I owe you everything." Closing his eyes a moment, he hums, satisfied. "Forgive me if this is too forward to say, but," a few kids stagger back at the intensity of his glare alone, "if it came down to it on the field of battle, if it meant protecting you and Neji, I would _gladly_ give my life!"

Tenten gasps, her grip on Lee tightening again, but for a totally different reason this time. "Lee…"

Naruto is similarly shocked. _Wow_ … He's never seen Bushy Brow (his (affectionate!) nickname for Lee) fired up like this before… And loving his friends that much, being willing to put his _life_ on the line for them like that? He's so cool! (What he wouldn't give for someone to even _like_ him a quarter as much!)

The bully who spoke up first just barks a laugh, nose in the air. "As if you could beat anyone with _your_ lack of talent!" He points at Lee like he's the most offending thing he's ever seen (Naruto winces; he knows what that's like). "Since you can't even use ninjutsu, you're not even a real ninja! They should kick you out of the Academy!"

Both upperclassmen gasp again, and this time, Tenten is the one to take a _full_ step forward, snarling and pushing up invisible sleeves. These kids are about to find out (again, for some) that she's not as nice or merciful as Lee! "Okay, that is _it_!"

A familiar chuckle gives her pause.

She turns to her friend, confused and concerned. "Lee?" She's even more worried to see his head bowed, and yet…he's smiling? "What in the world are you laughing at? They just insulted you!"

Lifting his head, he raises pacifying hands. He has the grace to look at least a little sheepish, even as another laugh escapes him. "I am sorry, Tenten. It is just that, in a way, is this not what we wanted?" Eyeing their bullies again, he gets into his signature taijutsu stance, a sign of respect far more than these little punks deserve. The smirk that curls his lips is righteously fierce and sends Tenten's heart racing. "A chance to prove our aggressors wrong once and for all?"

Smirking at the bullies herself now, she curls strong, invigorated fists at half-mast. " _Oh_ , _yeah_!" An idea striking her, she glances over at Lee as she backs up to provide support, smirk growing, even glinting in the sunset-light. "You know what? Take 'em off, Lee!"

Naruto blinks, he and the other kids not sure what she's talking about, but Lee just lets his lips follow hers, a confident huff of a laugh escaping. He can't help it. (Maybe he _has_ been spending too much time with Neji.) "With pleasure!"

Naruto holds his breath and leans forward without even realizing it, rooted to the spot. He just knows this is gonna be one of the coolest things he's ever seen!

_BOOM!_

And lo and behold, it is.

Lee is everywhere and nowhere at once, so fast Naruto almost can't keep up. He catches the bullies completely off guard, so much that even the older ones, the ones in their classes, the ones that Neji and Tenten have already fought off at least once each before, can't hope to touch him. Still, despite his personal grudges, he does his best to be semi-gentle. Behind him, Tenten is sure to show them they should have listened to Lee when they had the chance, blasting them with a barrage of shuriken and kunai, more than enough to teach them a lesson they won't forget any time soon.

Ultimately, the skirmish lasts all of three minutes before every single one of the bullies is running away screaming and crying with minor cuts and bruises, Naruto having to shield his face from the fierce wind that whips through. It takes mere moments for the nuisances to clear out completely. Soon enough, the field belongs to Lee and Tenten once again.

Lee touches down on one knee, one arm out in another of his signature poses, and he lets out a slow, cleansing breath. "I have to admit," he turns to Tenten with a grin, long hair blowing in the wind, "that felt _good_!"

Tenten laughs delightedly. "You bet it did!" She punches the air. "We were _awesome_!"

Naruto can't help but agree. Stars fill bright blue eyes. That was the _coolest_ thing he's ever seen, hands down! He wishes he could talk to them, tell them that, praise them until he's blue in the face! He doesn't even know if he'll be able to go back to his own training after that! He almost wants to stay here and watch them as long as he can!

Leaving her scrolls and weapons for now, Tenten comes to kneel beside Lee. Pressing her hands together, she bows her head. "I'm _really_ sorry about your braid, Lee!" The hair tie keeping Lee's braid intact had snapped about halfway through their little brawl, accidentally half-cut by one of Tenten's weapons and weakened further by his speed, so his long black hair has billowed out more than halfway down his back, wavy from always being tied up. "It was a total accident, I swear!"

Lee just laughs. "It is all right, Tenten! I always have extra ties with me," it's habit now, after all the years of bullies pulling his hair, "so no harm done! I would say it was more chance than anything!"

Raising her head, she sighs with relief. "Thanks, Lee!" In the next moment, she lights up, eyes shining. "Seriously, though, your hair's _beautiful_! You should really have it down more often!" He blushes, pleasantly surprised, and Naruto absolutely agrees with her. He's always liked Lee's braid, but seeing his hair down? He looks like an ancient warrior or something! He thinks it makes him look even _cooler_! Lee is about to thank her when she gasps excitedly. " _Oh_ , I know! Will you let _me_ do your hair?" She presses her hands together again, this time to beg. "Please, please, _please_?"

He blinks at her, shocked that anyone would want to fix his hair that much, but ends up flushing further and scratching his cheek. "I do not think it is possible for _anyone_ to say no to that…" Turning his back to her, he hands off, "All right, Tenten! Do as you will!"

She punches the air. " _Yes_ , _all_ _right_! Thanks, Lee!"

Tenten is incredibly gentle, and Lee finds he likes the feeling of her fingers in his hair. Secretly, she just likes being close to him, and she's realizing she really likes doing his hair, too. It's so soft and pretty, and his warmth is comforting. It always has been to her. She pretends not to notice that he gets a tiny bit redder every time her fingers brush his skin, glad his back is turned so he can't see she's the same way.

Her attention leaves all that when Lee suddenly snorts and laughs happily. "You know, it is too bad Neji was not here to see us kick those jerks into the dirt! He would be very proud!"

"You bet he would!" Tenten glances over her shoulder toward the Hyuuga compound. "I really hope Hinata's feeling better. Neji seemed pretty worried when I stopped by to walk to school with him this morning. He didn't want to leave her for anything. Hopefully having him there helped her a little, at least…"

_Oh_ … Naruto gets it now. So _that's_ why Neji didn't show up to help Lee and Tenten. It also explains why Hinata was absent from class today. He figured she must be sick or something because she never misses class if she can help it. She's always doing her best to get stronger. Poor Hinata… She's really lucky to have a cousin like Neji around… (Naruto would give _anything_ to have someone there while he's sick… He _hates_ being so alone…)

Lee hums, brows drawn together in a worried downturn. "Yes, I do, too. I hope her fever is not due to the stress of all those rumors about the Hyuuga's eyes. According to Neji, the other kids have been coming at her pretty hard with all of it…"

Tenten purses her lips into a thin line. "Those ignorant jerks..." Holding her breath for a few moments as she lays two thick pieces over each other, she lets it out to calm herself. "I wish we could do something to cheer her up…"

Thinking for a moment, Lee suddenly brightens and slams a fist on his palm. "Hey, I know! What if we brought her some flowers? I am sure Ino would be happy to help us find the perfect lotuses to bring her!"

" _Oh_ , lotuses are her _favorite_! That's a _great_ idea, Lee!" Tenten leans forward to nuzzle their cheeks together for a moment. "You're so thoughtful!"

Lee's cheeks color something fierce, and he averts his eyes in his embarrassment, hoping she won't notice. "Y-you give me too much credit, Tenten…"

"Nope!" she chirps, tying off his finished braid. "I give you exactly what you deserve!" Giving it one more tug just to make sure it's secure, but not too tight, she scoots to the side and announces, "Okay, all done! How's it feel?"

Reaching back, he feels the expertly-done braid with practiced fingers and smiles. "It is perfect! Thank you very much!" He bows his head for good measure, but then pauses as his fingers slide down to the end. "Huh? What is…?" Glancing down, his eyes widen, and he looks back up at her, showing her what's between his fingers. "But Tenten, this is one of _your_ ribbons!"

She nods. "Yeah, I know!"

Lee blinks. "But…you _love_ your ribbons! I told you I have plenty of hair ties of my own, so you do not need to lend me yours, really! I would not want to risk damaging or misplacing it."

Tenten snorts and softens, shaking her head. He really doesn't get it, does he? "I didn't give it to you because I didn't have any other options, Lee. I gave it to you because I love _you_ more."

A small, touched, disbelieving sound leaves him as his cheeks turn dark red, and his gaze momentarily falls to the precious ribbon again before coming back. "And you are… _sure_ this is all right?"

Tenten nods as firmly as she can, pointing to the sky. "As sure as the sun's shining! Besides," she chuckles conspiratorially, "it can be part of the _awesome_ story we tell Neji tomorrow!"

Lee laughs as well, not missing that she figures he'll be wearing it. Of _course_ he will! He'll never wear anything else ever again! "That is true!"

_Snap!_

The two turn at the sound of a twig breaking just in time to see Naruto freeze and turn tail to bolt in the other direction. He wanted to watch them train a little more (and he'd give just about _anything_ for a friendship like that), but he supposes it's just as well. It'll be dark soon anyway (and he's not the biggest fan of the dark…).

Tenten and Lee watch him go, then give each other befuddled looks. "Was that…Naruto Uzumaki?" the boy asks.

Tenten tilts her head. "It must have been." She shrugs. "Who else do we know who wears that much orange?"

Lee chuckles. "Fair point."

* * *

The next morning, Neji and Tenten are in their usual spot in front of the Academy, waiting for Lee, of all things. It's not like him to run late – hell, he's always the _first_ one here – so they're a little concerned.

" _Neji_! _Tenten_!"

They turn to see him sprinting full-tilt toward them (there's a dust cloud in his wake, for goodness' sake) with a beam set to split his face. Well, at least they know for sure he's not hurt or sick or anything.

"Please forgive my tardiness!" He leans on his knees to catch his breath for a moment before he straightens, eyes shining and fists balled at half-mast. "But something _wonderful_ has happened! Look!"

Pulling up his right pant leg and taking off the ankle weight, he shows them the brand new _Lightning_ on the inside of his calf.

Neji's eyes widen, and Tenten gasps. " _Whoa_! You got a new word?! When? Do you know who?"

Lee nods, shrugs, and shakes his head in succession, laughing with delight. "I do not know who it was, but I just found it this morning! I do not know if it was there last night since it was dark by the time I got home, but I am sure it is brand new! It was not there when I got ready for school yesterday or when I changed for gym!"

That reminding her, Tenten starts. "Hey, you know what? I think I might've gotten one, too!" Pushing up her jacket sleeve (winter's definitely coming early this year), she explains, "I was so excited to tell Neji about our victory yesterday that I almost missed it!"

Showing them the inside of her left wrist, the words _So cool_ grace her skin.

She lights up like the sun in reading it for the first time, and Lee laughs happily, taking her hand in both of his. "Oh, this is _incredible_ , Tenten! We both got new words at the exact same time! What are the odds of that, I wonder?"

Neji is smiling softly at both of them, heart warm. They _deserve_ this happiness! "I'm so happy for you!" Then, smirking with a tilt of his head, he can't help but ask, intrigued since Tenten's words before, "Now, what's this I hear about some kind of 'victory'?"

Lee and Tenten immediately launch into their tale in exquisite detail, and by the time they're done, they've used up nearly half of their before-school training time. But for once, Neji doesn't mind. This is more important. His friends' accomplishments will _always_ be more important.

Neji's eyes are wide, and his mouth is agape. "You beat all of them all on your own? That quickly?" They beam and nod, and he doesn't waste any time hugging them both tightly. "I'm so _proud_ of you! See? I told you you'd be able to hold your own if there was ever a next time!" As they separate, he winks Lee's way. "And Tenten's ribbon really does suit you, Lee."

Something in his voice and expression tells Lee he's talking about more than the pretty hair accessory, but he strategically feigns ignorance. Though it doesn't save him from blushing. "T-thank you, Neji!"

A touch of guilt seeps into the Hyuuga's expression. "I just wish I'd been there to help…"

They instantly shake their heads. "No way, Neji! Hinata needed you at home!" Tenten insists.

Lee nods. "Tenten is right! Besides," he rubs the back of his head, "I think it was better for us like this, in a way. We showed them who is boss all by ourselves," he flashes a thumbs up with a grin and a wink, "and _no_ _one_ will ever be able to take that away from us!"

Neji can't help but laugh. "That's true…" Sighing, the guilty tension leaves him, and he smiles at them. "Perhaps you're right. Thanks, guys."

Of course, now that he knows about yesterday's events, his mind goes back to his friends' new words, whirring a mile a minute. "Odds, indeed…" he mumbles. He wonders…if there's any possible way… Looking back up at them, he asks, "Lee, Tenten," they turn at his serious tone, "this might be a long shot, but…by any chance, was _Naruto_ there at all yesterday?"

They blink and slowly tilt their heads. Well, that's…out of the blue. "You are asking about Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Lee asks to clarify, and Neji nods. He hums as he thinks back, Tenten, too.

After a moment, they both gasp and trade a glance before coming back to Neji. "He _was_ there!" Tenten confirms. "We saw him right at the end, when he stepped on a stick and then ran off when we spotted him."

Lee nods, but he's frowning thoughtfully. "He looked nervous, though, maybe even scared, like he thought we would be angry with him or something…" A thought crossing his mind, he crosses his arms over his chest and looks up at the sky. "Although, since he was obviously not with the bullies, I have to wonder what he _was_ doing there… Watching us train, perhaps?"

While Lee and Tenten discuss, Neji focuses on the bigger picture. So…Naruto (at least, most likely) got to his friends, too. That means…of the Konoha 10, only Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru are left…and he's sure their words are coming… He's already decided that this definitely falls into the conspiracy category (a new one he had to make up)…

Seeing a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye, he turns to see Naruto yawning widely as he slips onto the Academy grounds. For someone normally so loud and bright, it seems he can be a ghost when he wants to be. He's unusually early, Neji can't help but notice, and he also doesn't miss the dark bags under his eyes and how pale he looks, the healing bruises and cuts on his skin. He climbs the tree where the old, mostly-abandoned swing sits like it's second nature and curls up on the wide, high branch under cover of leaves. A dumbfounded Neji watches him fall asleep right there, just like that.

And yet, just before he closed his eyes, Neji could _swear_ he looked Lee and Tenten's way, a tiny flash of a smile lighting his face…

His best friends' ecstatic voices replaying in his head, Neji clenches a fist.

He's telling Shikamaru as _soon_ as he gets here. They are going to get to the bottom of this if it _kills_ them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dropped a good number of Lee/Tenten hints in this chapter because I find that ship super sweet, lol, and again, I do what I want, haha (I also blame the sleep deprivation), so I hope you enjoyed them, but if not, feel free to ignore and read as best friendship! You do you! ;D
> 
> This was the longest chapter yet! Woo!
> 
> **UPDATE (2/19/21):** Hello, all! I am NOT dead! As some of you may know, I've been having some medical issues, and I JUST had my surgery to fix them this Tuesday (2/16) and am still very sleepy and out of it due to the heavy meds they had to use on me (they warned me the meds and surgery itself would hit me hard since I'm so petite - 5'4", MAYBE 125 lbs, lol - and BOY, have they, haha)! I've been DYING to get back to writing, been doing what I can on ch 6 of this and ch 15 of Surface Breaker, but I'm gonna need some recoup time and hope to be back fully in a few weeks, give or take, though it'll all depend on how I'm feeling! I don't want to come back prematurely if I'm going to ruin the momentum I have going, you know? lol. Thanks SO much for being patient with me! You guys are the BEST! <3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
